the_masa_ocs_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanachi Amanojaku
Appearance Hanachi is short and stout with an ivory complexion. Her cheeks are dusted with a light pink blush. She has long and wavy hair that slightly covers her right eye. She wears two teal hair clips on her bangs to keep the hair out of her left eye. Her hair fades from a mocha brown to a light blonde at the tips in an ombre style. She has light blue eyes that are void of emotion. For her everyday outfit, she wears an oversized, light blue mini-kimono with teal sashes, a matching teal obi, and knee-high socks. She is rarely seen wearing shoes. Personality Hanachi is usually expressionless due to her limited ability to experience emotional stimulation. Her range of emotions is limited to jealousy, demiromantic love, and spiteful pity. This is caused by her ability to recall events in history in vivid detail, which caused permanent emotional scarring. Despite this, she has a secret soft spot for kids. Her excessive patience and discipline are sometimes used against her by her nieces and nephews. Pushing her buttons too much will cause her to become stressed and aggressive. However, it takes a lot for this to happen, as she is mentally strong. She holds grudges and has a hard time letting them go. She will hold them until the end of time, as she is unable to forget. Most believe she is petty because of this. Backstory Hanachi was born Shikyou Amanojaku a few minutes before her twin sister, Kurushi. Hanachi was always a beautiful woman. She had stolen and broken the hearts of many people. Her sister, however, came out deformed. Hanachi was praised while her sister was seen as a vengeful monster. Around when Hana turned 20, she had discovered that she had no emotion. When she turned about 79, she developed a pure hatred for her two other sisters, Kurushi and Hikari. She grew resentful of their ability to feel happiness, shed tears, laugh, or even smile. She couldn’t feel any of it, her heart was empty. She hated Kurushi the most. Kurushi poured all her time into protecting Hikari. The emotion she showed was disgusting to Hana. In retaliation to their constant affection, Hana brought her twin to a temple and fought her every day. Hanachi never won the fights she picked with her sister, considering Kurushi was the more muscle-bound of the two. The only time Hana ever won, was when she threw a stone pillar at Kurushi. Kurushi was trapped under that pillar for a few days, and Hana outright neglected Hikari during her absence. Hanachi's hatred lingered until Hikari ran away from heaven, despite Kurushi’s warnings. Hanachi eventually calmed down and isolated herself from her family. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, as all she felt was an overwhelming amount of hatred. Suddenly, for the same reason as Hikari, Kurushi left as well. The two younger sisters left Hanachi in heaven for years. After news of Ninyama’s death reached Hanachi’s ears, she went down to earth in search of Kurushi. She helped Kurushi end her grieving, and managed to get her to leave her room for the first time in months. The bonding time between the two caused Hanachi to realize that she loved her sisters. Her unwarranted hate towards them was for nothing. Through this, Hanachi met Reigen. Kurushi and Hanachi, disguised as Kuroko and Hanako, could tell he wasn’t human, but an earthly angel. Unlike Hikari, who was a heavenly angel, this man was someone who was born on earth as an angel. He had fallen for Kurushi, and as fate would have it, Kurushi liked him as well. Only a month after the two fell in love, Maha captured Hanachi, along with the entire family. The one behind this, Hikari, had planned her revenge from the start. Kurushi and Hanachi explained every reason for what they did. It was at this moment that Hanachi learned to cry. She cried for the very first time that day, holding Hikari in a hug, a hug that she had never felt before. Hanachi never experienced happiness, but she did have euphoria that day. The euphoria of getting a sister back.